Pickle Inspector
- Pickle= - Skipper= - Tootsie= - President= }} |-|Part ▾= - Past= - Future= - Past-Future= - Future-Future= }} |-|Other ▾= - Monster= - Godhead= - Hippo= }} |-|Highbrow= |intro = 230 |first = 131 |weapon = Machine Gun/Hairpin--Gun/Key--Pez Uzi--Sniper Rifle |stat = Imagination |kingdom = Weasel Kingdom |ego = SI/Skipper Inspector TRF/Tootsie Roll Frankenstein PPI/Past Pickle Inspector FPI/Future Pickle Inspector PFPI/Past-Future Pickle Inspector FFPI/Future-Future Pickle Inspector MPI/Monster Pickle Inspector GPI/Godhead Pickle Inspector NB/Nervous Broad MH/Mannerly Highbrow |live = Pickle Inspector's office |like = |hate = }}Pickle Inspector is one of the main playable characters of the Problem Sleuth adventure. Pickle Inspector is a somewhat socially awkward acquaintance of both Problem Sleuth and Ace Dick. He first appears in , seen in his office while Problem Sleuth is spying on him. While he is physically rather weak, his enormous Imagination stat is quite useful in the imaginary universe, where he can conjure candy-based weaponry and transform himself in various ways, resulting in a plethora of alternate Pickle Inspectors with varying but still very powerful abilities. Pickle Inspector is a bit more off kilter than his two compatriots, and when we initially discover him he is trapped in his office like the others, albeit a bit farther along than Problem Sleuth in that he is already hiding in his fort. Despite him being an Inspector, he has no phone with which to field calls from Nervous Broads, and it may bring to question why he's there or even why he's an Inspector in the first place. Pickle Inspector lacks the Hard-Boiled mentality of the other two Sleuths, and is very polite and mannerly as he goes about his business. Pickle Inspector is not a complete ninny, however, and will take any female attention he can get, even if they're conjured from his own Imagination. When Problem Sleuth visits him from the imaginary universe, he gives a disgruntled look and bars his door shut with solid steel. It appears that Pickle Inspector had no real plans to really try to get out of his office. That is, until you take control of him and mess it all up. Pickle Inspector's Statistics: Pickle Inspector has terrible Vim and Pulchritude statistics, giving him little to no use in most cases in the real world, and serves as an effective pack mule to carry non-essential items. However, he has secondary traits that give him an advantage over the other two sleuths. He has a very good Height attribute—in fact, the highest natural one—and can make use of it to reach for items not usually accessible. His other helpful trait is his Etiquette Monstrance, which holds seven of possible nine Mannercite Shards, and his polite demeanor allows him to modify his meager Pulchritude, providing him with an alternate means of solving puzzles—Get others to do it for him. Fortunately, since most of the danger in the game is involved within the imaginary universe, Pickle Inspector is more at ease there with his variety of Imagination-based abilities. He is able to summon candy based objects, which can be used for support and offense. While Pickle Inspector usually does not directly involve himself in fighting, and tends to run away when feeling disconcerted, his support has kept Team Sleuth alive on more than one occasion through the provision of arms and armor that are more suitable for use in that realm. Skipper Inspector Skipper Inspector is the Nautical version of Pickle Inspector. He wears a STUDDED FRUIT LEATHER given to him by Future PICKLE INSPECTOR. Tootsie Roll Frankenstein Tootsie Roll Frankenstein is one of the three Gambit Schemas used to grant Team Sleuth (in this case, Pickle Inspector) some fantastical powers. A schema pumpkin is required, and two tootsie rolls to complete the transformation. While under this schema, Pickle Inspector is granted an enormous amount of strength, mediocre defense, but an overwhelmingly debilitating Frankenstein Slowness stat. The majority of the time the Pickle Inspector has spent in this Gambit Schema he has been busily going his usual rate of 6 feet per year to reach objects to interact with, giving him not much chance to execute Combat Operandi or Battle techniques. Fortunately, the completed Sextant allowed him to cause incredible amounts of damage while not having to move. Part-Pickles When Pickle Inspector (the real one) made his way to the control room, he noticed two things: a ridiculously complicated puzzle that had already been solved, and a Window to the imaginary universe, outside of which was floating his imaginary self. He watched as the imaginary PI used Temporal Replicsimile to split into two instances. One of these new PIs disappeared into the past, and the other into the future. Later in the story Future Pickle Inspector split again into two new PIs. One disappeared into the past-future and the other into the future-future. At the request of the Godhead Pickle Inspector, all four Pickle Inspector clones, Past Pickle Inspector, Future Pickle Inspector, Past-Future Pickle Inspector, and Future-Future Pickle Inspector, came up from their previous fates as hungry hippos in the afterlife, and . Once there, they proceeded to perform Temporal Replicsimile Ad Infinitum, sending clones of themselves into the past and future indefinitely. However, strangely enough, each clone seemed to get smaller and smaller until finally not one clone was bigger than a quark. Still, this was all the will of Godhead Pickle Inspector, who then arranged all of these quark-sized clones to form everything in the Problem Sleuth universe as we know it today. Thus these clones were dubbed "part-pickles". Past Pickle Inspector Past Pickle Inspector is a character in Problem Sleuth. He is one of the two entities that resulted when the imaginary Pickle Inspector used Temporal Replicsimile. Specifically, he is the green one. It was then revealed that it was PPI who had solved the puzzle in the control room for the unimaginative Ace Dick. Unfortunately PPI's imaginary form could not be sustained on the physical plane, and he died once the puzzle was solved. Sometime later, he arrived in the Afterlife and met up with his imaginary counterparts. After playing for a little while, he was summoned by Godhead Pickle Inspector to perform Temporal Replicsimile himself. Doing this ad infinitum created millions of Part-Pickles in both the past and future, who went on to create all matter in all of the realms. Future Pickle Inspector Future Pickle Inspector is a character in Problem Sleuth. He is one of the two entities that resulted when the imaginary Pickle Inspector used Temporal Replicsimile. Specifically, he is the red one. FPI arrived on the scene just in time to rescue Nervous Broad, who had been shoved out of Mobster Kingpin's office window. He briefly considered bringing NB to the deck of the Chicago Overcoat, where the rest of Team Sleuth was just starting to throw down with Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. He decided that an epic battle with a demon was no place for a lady, and instead left her safely behind on Whore Island. FPI was a valuable member of the team during the battle with DMK. He helped bolster the team's defenses by summoning various CANDY ARMORS and dealt a devastating blow to DMK with a Jawbreaker Bomb. He would have summoned a Schema Pumpkin, but that turned out to be unnecessary considering one was clearly in plain view the entire time. Stupid. Just as FPI was about to raise DMK's Emotions with a haunting tuba refrain, DMK turned a Vexatious Glower in his direction. In order to avoid the attack FPI used Temporal Replicsimile, and thus ceased to be. He sent one copy of himself into the past (Past-Future Pickle Inspector) and the other into the future (Future-Future Pickle Inspector). Sometime later, he arrived in the Afterlife and met up with his imaginary counterparts. After playing for a little while, he was summoned by Godhead Pickle Inspector to perform Temporal Replicsimile again. Doing this ad infinitum created millions of Part-Pickles in both the past and future, who went on to create all matter in all of the realms. FPI never got the chance to use his Comb Rave. Luckily his Suckle Ewer was compatible with other imaginary PIs, so that sweet, sweet Jocose Honey did not go to waste. Past-Future Pickle Inspector Past-Future Pickle Inspector is a character in Problem Sleuth. He is one of the two entities that resulted when Future Pickle Inspector used Temporal Replicsimile. Specifically, he is the blue one. When Demonhead Mobster Kingpin set the deck of the Chicago Overcoat ablaze, the flames were mysteriously doused by a deluge of cake frosting. FPI had nothing to do with it; it was in fact Past-Future Pickle Inspector's doing. PFPI explained that, at some point in the future, FPI was going to once again use Temporal Replicsimile and send a copy of himself into the past. That point in the future's past was the present. FPI thanked PFPI for the help, but asked him to sit out the battle with DMK in order to avoid confusion. PFPI passed the time by playing a game of Trouble with Death, which Death quickly abandoned. He found himself overwhelmed with feelings of guilt when he tried to cheat when Death wasn't looking. When FPI used Temporal Replicsimile and vanished from the fight, PFPI took his place. He made good use of the Jocose Honey in FPI's SUCKLE EWER to fuel his COMB RAVE: Large Hadron Anti-Part-Pickle Acceleration. The attack dealt extreme damage to DMK, but also resulted in PFPI's obliteration, hopefully preventing him from using Temporal Replicsimile ever again and creating more needless confusion, because that is one thing which, thankfully, rarely shows up in Problem Sleuth, and we don't care for it one bit. Future-Future Pickle Inspector Future-Future Pickle Inspector is a character in Problem Sleuth. He is one of the two entities that resulted when Future Pickle Inspector used Temporal Replicsimile. Specifically, he is the yellow one. Past-Future Pickle Inspector mysteriously only needed half a Suckle Ewer's worth of Jocose Honey to perform his Comb Rave (Though FFPI is reasonably only one half (of one half) of a Pickle Inspector). Once the devastating attack was underway, FFPI appeared and consumed the other half, initiating his own Comb Rave: Large Hadron Anti-Part-Pickle Acceleration. The attack dealt extreme damage to Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, but also resulted in FFPI's obliteration. The attack also summoned the Higgs Bonehead, who attempted to finish what FFPI started by attacking DMMK's Nether-Regional Vulnerabulb. In the meantime, FFPI appeared in the Afterlife with his imaginary comrades, and went on to play a rousing game of Hungry, Hungry Hippos with them. Monster Pickle Inspector One of Pickle Inspector's transformations when he splits into 8 other Pickle Inspectors. This Pickle Inspector defeats his opponent soundly, but then only could listen to the command, "Succumb to Unfathomable Bloodlust." The only command given to the beast, however, was "Succumb to Unfathomable Bratwurst" before it was defeated by Ace Dick. A large group of smaller Monster Pickle Inspectors appeared on level five of the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension, as minions of a much larger terrible Beast. They were slain by the combined efforts of the Zombie Muscle and Henry Clay, as summoned by Problem Sleuth. Battle Techniques * : Pickle Inspector can give a droll stare at opponents which usually calms them down or disconcerts them to the point of being unable to do anything. * Auto-Parry - : Pickle Inspector avoids attacks by looking at other things, bending his body to better ogle them. * : Requires Pickle Inspector's Imagination be at max. Pickle Inspector divides himself into 8 versions of himself. * Temporal Replicsimile: Pickle Inspector himself in , sending one into the future and the other into the past. Pickle Inspectors have used this technique several times, and the last two were destroyed using their Comb Rave. This technique carries over to the newly created Pickle Inspectors. * : Allows Pickle Inspector to operate in the real world while he is in his Imagination. * Gambit Schema - : While having a near crippling Frankenstein Slowness, the Tootsie Roll Frankenstein makes up for it with immense strength. * : A Comb Rave attack. It was interrupted when Mobster Kingpin and Fiesta Ace Dick were fighting. * : Using the Tectrix of the Arbitor, an attempt is made to tickle the opponent. However, the attack fails quite commonly, seeing as how it is only Lvl 1, and instead may affect the user with an Auto-Fumble, causing them to drop it. * : Pickle Inspector uses his skippering experience to spin the steering wheel of the Chicago Overcoat sporadically and save the Captain Snoop bust. * : Monster Pickle Inspector fires lasers from his eyes at the opponent. * : The Mannerly Highbrow plays an enjoyable game of Hoop and Stick. Rolling into DMMK causes any character to stick to the hoop, which in turn causes any other objects to stick to it. Inventory Pickle Inspector has five normal slots available to hold items. He does not have a secondary slot like the other two but rather a Tea Set which can contain various fluids, and keeps a rubber hose in his hat slot to siphon from it. His weapon slot can only carry the Gun and the Sniper Rifle, and any attempts to carry any other weapons usually result in him dropping it. See also *Mannerly Highbrow Category:Problem Sleuth characters